There are many uses for waste filter and manifold systems and/or devices for removing certain types of materials from a carrier. One such application is the removal of solid or semi-solid detritus such as bone chips, flesh, blood clots, or the like from the waste material generated by a medical procedure or operation. This removal process permits the liquid or fluid carrier to be treated separately from the other debris which is trapped by the filtration process. Of course, filtration processes are not limited to the medical field, per se, but can be used in areas such as clean rooms or other sterile environments.